Further Consequences
by RisingQueen2
Summary: When the situation is reversed and Magnus is taken, it is shown that Magnus isn't the only possessive one in this relationship. Sequel to 'Consequences'. Dom/sub, possessive and slightly dark Alec inside as a warning


"Magnus?" Alec called out as he forced the door to their loft open as fallen objects did their best to stop the door from moving. Alec felt his heart leap up into his throat at the sight of their usually pristine loft in a state of disarray and bottles were shattered and the shards were scattered throughout the floor of the living area.

"Magnus!" One of Alec's hands went to touch the glamoured collar around his neck while his other de-glamoured his bow and quiver on instinct.

There was no answer and it unnerved Alec to the extreme so he nocked an arrow and went to clear the loft and prayed he found his lover or some hint of what happened. It barely took Alec five minutes to clear the loft and he found himself staring at a piece of paper that was stabbed to a wall by the balcony doors.

Alec knew that symbol and the address, his heart pounding hard in his chest as he realized what he had to do. He shouldered his bow and pulled out his phone to three way call Luke and Raphael.

"Someone took Magnus and I'm going to get him back so tell your clan and pack and any other friendly Downworlder's to stay the fuck out of my way or I won't be held responsible to what happens to them. Don't tell Jace, Izzy or Clary about this, I don't want them involved." Alec's voice was calm but there was anger in his voice as he warned them about what was to come.

"Go and bring that idiota home. I'll keep my clan in check." Raphael knew that Alec would do anything to save Magnus as he had seen it many times before.

"I'll bring your family to the Hunters Moon so my pack can keep an eye on them. Don't get caught and be careful." Luke's voice took a parental tone to it and it eased Alex's decision to go alone by more than he expected.

"Thank you, both of you." Alec said gratefully before he ended the call and tossed his phone onto the couch and ran his stele over his deflect rune so there was no way anyone from the Clave could track him tonight.

Alec checked his Seraph Blades, his arrows and a couple blades that he had stored away on his body; Magnus had additionally spelt all his weapons so they could destroy basically anything Alec would come in contact with.

Alec ran his stele over his glamour, stealth, speed and silence rune before heading out of the loft and towards the warehouse district by the shoreline with the single purpose of getting his lover back and angel help anyone who got in his way.

~~/~~

"Just let me go before this gets really bad for you." Magnus inspected the painted nails of his right hand from where it was strapped to a very uncomfortable metal chair in the middle of a decaying warehouse. Where all Magnus could smell was sea water and fish guts, they were lucky he had smelt worse or there would be an issue with his gag relief.

"We have orders and we will follow them." The demon snapped at Magnus who merely sighed as he flexes his fingers. He frowned annoyed when he couldn't even get a spark going, he loathed the runes that must be engraved on the straps that were keeping him immobile. When he got free these demons would be spatters on the floor and he would enjoy every second of it.

"How did you get through my wards?" Magnus tried a different approach and hoped these demons were like all demons of this class. Very prideful and always quick to brag about their achievements.

"Our boss gave us a spell and it made a hole in your wards. We snuck in before you were even aware of us being there." Magnus was right he could basically see the demon light up with the chance to brag to his captive.

"I'm assuming this same employer of yours gave you the powder that knocked me out as well? That's rather potent stuff." Magnus started to connect the dots and he didn't like where they were leading him.

"You went down like a sack of potatoes!" The demon cackled and Magnus felt the urge to maim go up a few notches.

Suddenly a blood-curdling scream sounded out before it abruptly cut off giving way to uneasy silence. Magnus felt his lips turn up in a grin as the demon shifted uneasily looking between the door leading to the room and to where Magnus was tied to the chair, suddenly relaxing back looking fully at ease.

"Usually everyone sees my possessive side but what they don't see is that my lover has one to match mine and he is obviously not happy with whatever little message you left behind." Magnus said conversationally as the door started banging like someone was being hit against it repeatedly.

The demon stepped in front of Magnus with it's own blade raised high just as the banging stopped and the door eerily creaked open.

Alexander causally walked through the doorway, clad in his usual black leather hunting attire. Two bloodied Seraph Blades held loosely in his hands as he strode forward letting the light from the bare bulb illuminate him fully.

His face was streaked with demon inchor and pieces of flesh and ash were scattered over his clothes along with his bare hands and forearms. His head tilted to the side as his eyes raked over Magnus making sure his lover was alright.

"You have something I would like back." Alec said in a soft, calming voice.

"We had orders!" The demon reiterated looking paler than normal and his black eyes darting around looking for an escape route.

"I have my own and I will not stop until I achieve them." Alec took a step forward with each word that was still said in that soft tone of voice that clearly unnerved the demon more than anything else.

The demon's self control seemed to have snapped and letting out a battle cry the demon launched itself forward. Alec ducked the wild slash before giving one of his own. His right blade slicing up the demons chest while his left slit the demons throat. Alec brought his leg up and kicked the demon the chest and watched as the neck and body separated as the demon died. He didn't even care about the fresh inchor that splattered over his face and neck.

"Alexander be a dear and get these straps off of me?" Magnus crooned not bothering to hide how turned on he was right now and the bulge in his pants did nothing to hide that fact.

"Magnus you're safe." Alec seemed to snap out of the headspace he was in and hurried to his lover's side.

Alec sliced the straps off and sighed when Magnus wrapped him up in a tight, comforting hug. One ringed hand cradling the back of Alec's skull just to keep him close, inhaling the scent of his Alexander.

Alec let his face drop against Magnus throat and breathed out shakily as his stamina rune faded away. He felt strung out and his knees were weak, only Magnus' presence kept him from falling to his knees in total exhaustion. Alec let out a groan when Magnus' free hand wandered down to squeeze his rear end. Magnus ground his erection against Alex's thigh giving his own groan.

"Right here?" Alec asked his breathing hitching as Magnus mouth moved down his neck not caring about the inchor splattered there.

"Right here." Magnus agreed as he un-glamoured the collar on Alec's neck.

"I'm covered in inchor and angel knows what else." Alec protests led off into a wanton groan as Magnus magic sparked and he felt invisible fingers teasing at his rim.

"I don't care. Seeing you stride in here like that and killing that demon like it was easy as breathing... It really got to me." Magnus admitted as he tugged at Alec's belt buckle, his magic sparking up again.

Alec moaned as the fingers slipped inside of him and easily opened him up, the world went unbalanced for a moment or two before Alec found himself fully naked and on his back mere inches away from the decapitated demon body. Normally that would freak Alec out and his lust would die right away but seeing Magnus looming over him, still fully dressed and that animalistic lust obvious on his face even as he traced Alec's jawline.

Alec threw his head back against the cement without a care as Magnus pushed into him in one smooth movement. Magnus held his lovers legs up around his own still clothed hips while Alec's fingers scrambled at Magnus shoulders for purchase and as a grounding point.

His mouth was open as he took gasps for air as he adjusted to being so full. Magnus laid possessive kisses down Alec's exposed chest, taking care to trace each rune with his tongue turning Alec into a keening mess below him.

Alec leaned up to kiss Magnus hard, hand tangled in his lover's hair as he rolled his hips showing he was ready. Magnus smiled into the kiss and adjusted so one of Alec's legs was hooked over his elbow and he started up a steady, hard pace.

Alec let out a helpless moan as he moved the best he could to match Magnus thrusts, dragging groans out of Magnus mouth.

"You will be the death of me Alexander." Magnus breathed out when Alec squeezed his muscles in the way he knew always did Magnus in.

"What a way to go." Alec breathed back with a weak yet cheeky smile that was quickly knocked off his face by a particularly hard thrust from his lover. That mixed with Magnus wrapped a strong, still ringed hand around Alec's dripping erection and gave a solid stroke.

After everything that has happened it was overwhelming for Alec and he came hard with a loud cry as his vision blacked out. The Shadowhunter came to with Magnus' fingers stroking through his hair and soft, comfortable and familiar feeling of their bed around him cradling him lovingly in a mirror image of the look on Magnus face.

"Hi." Alec breathed as he reached up to cup Magnus cheek.

"Hi." Magnus smiled as he covered Alec's hand with his own.

"I'm glad your safe." Alec admitted as he remembered the fear and anger that he had felt when he saw their loft torn apart and the note that had been stabbed to the wall.

"My Shadowhunter heroically swooped in and saved me not to worry darling." Magnus teased playfully.

"He sounds like something else." Alec returned the teasing.

"Oh he is, you should have seen him. Coming in all in black leather and covered in the guts and inchor of the demons he had slain to get to me." Magnus batted his eyelashes.

"You're making me jealous." Alec frowned playfully and Magnus laughed turning the frown into a smile at the beautiful sound that Magnus was making. He would always hear that sound if he had his way.

"Oh there is no need my own, if I remembered correctly I showed my hero just how much I appreciated it." Magnus kissed his lovers cheek before pushing himself up off the bed.

"Sorry love I need to tell Luke and Raphael that everything fine and you are going to stay right here and wait for me." Magnus kissed Alec's lips chastely before sauntering out of the room.

Alec lay curled up in the Egyptian cotton sheets that Alec had to admit felt like heaven against his bare skin. He could feel a familiar soreness in his backside and he buried his face in his pillow to hide his blush.

Alec froze and slowly raised his head up when he heard a low growl. He turned his head slowly and came face to face with demonic red eyes in a surprisingly cute black furry face, Alec blinked a few times as the growl turned into a purr.

"Hello there." Alec spoke quietly not wanting to startle the small mass of fur and red eyes that was sitting in the space between his legs.

"You're just a puppy aren't you?" Alec couldn't help the coo that escaped him as he slowly held up his right hand. He waited until he demon dog sniffed him and nuzzled its head against his palm and licked his offered skin.

"You're a good girl aren't you?" Alec just felt that this pup was a female and if the yip he got in return was anything to go by then he was right. Alec started to pet and scratch the black dog uncaring of the red eyes that were staring him down.

"Alexander dear! Alec do not move an inch." Magnus' tone went from happy to concerned and deadly the moment he entered the room seeing a obvious hellhound puppy getting pets from his obvious Alexander.

"She's so precious, can we keep her?" Alec looked up as the hellhound curled up in his arms while purring with contentment.

"Darling this is a hellhound pup from Edom itself." Magnus hoped his lover could see reason.

"She's too cute to hurt us right baby? Isn't that right girl? You're too cute to hurt us!" Alec crooned at the hellhound as he rubbed her ears and she purred as her tail wagged happily.

"Dear god you've domesticated a hellhound." Magnus covered his face with a hand in disbelief and his eyes narrowed when a piece of paper he knew wasn't there before. Alec was busy fussing over the hellhound so Magnus snatched the paper and his eyes narrowed, as his cat eyes appeared when he recognized the language and the signature.

 **~Your chosen has passed his test quite bloodily I might add. I'm impressed son of mine and I hope I can make it up to my future son in law with this hellhound pup; she will stay loyal to him unless you order her otherwise.** ****

 **Asmodeus ~**

Magnus let the paper flare up in fire not wanting Alec to see it, his anger disappeared when Alec's soft questioning of his name made him look up. Alec was looking at him with concern that was surprisingly mirrored on the hellhounds face as well.

"I'm fine darling, I was just wondering what you wanted to name her?" Magnus recovered smoothly as he slid into bed to cuddle his Alexander and their new addition. Alec blushed and looked down at the hellhound with a shy look on his face.

"I was thinking Grace." Alec admitted and Magnus almost laughed at the irony of naming a hellhound after something it is said Angel's possessed. That was his Alexander for you however.

"That's a wonderful name Alexander. Welcome to the family Grace." Magnus kissed his lovers lips before petting Grace's head glad when the hellhound purr just like she did for Alec and licked his palm lovingly.

Well what was one more Downworlder to add to his family?


End file.
